A Life of Love, Pain, and Betrayal
by babie-lu5cious
Summary: A life of a girl named Suki, she live's a life of unexpectancy
1. Chapter 1

~This is a story out of my head and based on lives of others in a twisted ways, and made from fantasy's/dreams of me and others. This is my second story and if my grammar is really bad but I still hope you review it and give me a comment. Thanks for your time:  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter One: First Day of New School  
  
  
  
"Wake up Suki! Wake up!" said her brother Yuki.   
  
"AHH!!!.." shit, I'm going to be late for school as Suki quickly got up and got dressed for her new school in Tokyo, after had Yuki left the room.  
  
"Damn... can't believe it's school again, and of all schools Takeda High *sigh* man... I wonder if schools going to be hell again just like elementary school. Going to school's going to be odd... new shit and everything and I don't know a single person there..."  
  
*Suki runs quickly down to the kitchen after getting dressed and thinking about how high school might be.*   
  
"Ohio Daddy" Suki said as she ran to grab her backpack to leave.   
  
"Ohio, you're not going to have breakfeast?" Dad asked. "No it's okay I'm going to be late" replied Suki.  
  
As Suki walked into the school gates she gazed at the castle like school... and she saw the new students standing in groups all in front of the school... she just walked by walking in to her new school to go see where her first period was going to be.   
  
"English... great this is going to be another GREAT year" as she rolled her eyes. " I miss the days..." as she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~A lil thought in Suki's mind~~~~~  
  
No guy ever liked Suki in the way they would ever care enough to express it, she wasn't accepted very much after people finished using her, she was depressed and chopped herself in grade 7 but later on stopped...   
  
(Suki thought that what she had before was happiness and going to this school is going to change her and she'll just be excluded as every other girl will have dates and big crowds of friends)  
  
~~~~~~~Normal view~~~~~~~~  
  
*Suki wondered around the school and eventually ending up in her first period class, ending up thinking about the boys she had fallen in love in with while she was in elementary school*  
  
~~~~~~~~Suki's POV~~~~~~~  
  
*Day dreaming*  
  
Asuki... I can imagine you're soft gentle kiss... and the way you'll hold me when we talk....  
  
Heh! But that'll never happen *tears started appearing in Suki's eyes*   
  
damn... *school bell rings for students to go to class, and Suki wipes her tears and snaps out of her "Dream"*  
  
~~~~~~~~~Normal view~~~~  
  
"I'm Mr. Hamusaki. Welcome to a new year in high school, I hope we have a good year this year!" As the teacher said enthusiastically when he walked in...   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry but I'm going to stop now... sorry if it sucks and it drags a bit. If you like it tell me what you would like to see happen, well I'm getting tired lol so I'll stop for now. Hope you review it thankz! 


	2. Chapter 2

~~I'm happy some of you guyz liked part 1 about Suki's life... *sniffs* hehe, n e wayz bk to the story.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
~*~~chapter 2~~*~  
  
(in english class)   
  
~~~Suki's POV~~~~~~  
  
great... class has started *sigh* (A real hot guy walkz into the new class room and Suki spots him) damn... he's hot, but then i guess he's too cool for me anyway...  
  
~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~  
  
"you're late Yohiko, but since it's the first day go sit beside Suki" the teacher said.  
  
"Who's Suki?" asked Yohiko   
  
Teacher replies annoyinly "the one near the window"  
  
~~~Yohiko's POV~~~  
  
dammit. teacher's already mad at me on the first day of school but whatever, now i've ended up sitting with some girl i don't even kno *sigh*  
  
But i guess i can't really complain because damn... she's funny, and even though she ain't the best looking girl i've seen she's good  
  
class endz and i find out that i have my second period with Suki too, so we walk together and talk to our second period.  
  
~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~   
  
Suki and Yohiko walked together and talked to each other to the second period...   
  
Suki and Yohiko didn't sit with each other, Suki had sat with random people in her class and she quickly became friends with them.  
  
Yohiko joined his friend from his old school.   
  
Suki couldn't help but glance over at Yohiko every now and then.   
  
"What's wrong Suki" asked Chiko one of Suki's new found friends.   
  
"nothing" replied Suki as she quickly looked back to what her friends were talking about.  
  
---------------------------------(End of school day)----------------------------  
  
Suki walked while looking at the floor in deep thought...   
  
"WAI" Yuki had jumped behind Suki to scare her... "how was school?"  
  
Suki annoyed by the fact that her brother always tries to scare but never suceeding answers in a rough tone "Great... I actually made friends... what about you?"  
  
Yuki replies smiling "Better then ever!" *smirkingly relpied*   
  
"well i have no time for chitchat with you, io have to meet up with my soccor team." Suki managed to say before Yuki could say anything and ran off.  
  
Suki continues to walk silently back into her thoughts...   
  
----------------------Flash Back--------------  
  
"Hey you should've been there!" her old time friend Juliana said to her while they talked on the phone...  
  
"It's kind of hard to be there when I wasn't invited..." Suki managed to choke up after learning that her bestfriend Anita had spent time with her new found crush...  
  
Juliana replied confused "Huh?! funny, i thought anita invited you (o.0 a.n. srry just had to add that^_^)  
  
*suki starts thinking in her mind* "heh, probrably because of her selfishness and the fact that she can't accept that he doesnt love her in that way explains it."  
  
"but then again... i'm kind of wrong considering Anita's loved him for so long... i'm such a bitch... but then again... we;re talking about love... not about what is fair and what not... ARG!!! whatever!"  
  
--------------Normal pov-------------  
  
Suki gets home and puts down her stuff  
  
"Dad i'm home" (thinks: "funny why isn't he home... oh yea!... dad's out for today...")  
  
  
  
(Suki goes up to her room and jumps onto her bed from exhaustion)   
  
--------------------Suki's POV------------------  
  
*sigh*... "Yohiko"... what the hell?! why am i thinking about him o_0 ... please god... don't tell me I'm in love with him...  
  
..Only the first day and i'm possible in love again?! i don't want to go throught the pain again....  
  
why.... *tears starts flooding down her cheeks*  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
well... how was that for a second chapter? hehe^_^ sorry it took so long to update i got lazy... lol anywayz i hope you comment and i'll try my best to come out with the 3rd chapter soon 


End file.
